Kidney Rich
Kidney Nickle Rich is a sea otter, who wears a green shirt, blue trousers, and black shoes with diamonds on them and his tail, arms, and hands. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery (Weapons) Kidney Rich (with a gun).png|Kidney Rich (with a pistol gun) Kidney Rich (with a lightsaber and a three bladed lightsaber).png|Kidney Rich (with two sabers) Kidney Rich (with a lightsaber and a three bladed lightsaber) with his three bladed saber igniting..png|Kidney Rich (with a three yellow bladed saber) Kidney Rich (with a lightsaber and a three bladed lightsaber) with his orange saber igniting..png|Kidney Rich (with an orange blade) Kidney Rich (with a lightsaber and a three bladed lightsaber) with his orange saber igniting and his yellow cross bladed saber igniting..png|Kidney Rich (with a yellow sword and an orange sword) Kidney Rich (with a lightsaber and a three bladed lightsaber activating).png|Kidney Rich (with a yellow sword) Kidney Rich (with a lightsaber and a three bladed lightsaber activated).png|Kidney Rich (with a three yellow bladed saber and an orange saber) Gallery Kidney Rich (pajamas).png|Pajamas Kidney Rich (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Kidney Rich (winter suit).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Disguises Kidney Rich (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Kidney-Rich-(Poodles'-Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Kidney Rich (Ray Tranter).png|Ray Tranter (Blue's Big Costume Party) Kidney Rich (Cowboy).png|Cowboy (Home on the Range) Kidney Rich (Officer Dibble).png|Officer Dibble (The Little Jungle Boy) Kidney Rich (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Trivia *He carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one orange lightsaber and one three yellow bladed saber). *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspiration *Otter (The Wind in the Willows) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes